The End
by merudy
Summary: She cradled Gray in her arms as she sung the apocalypse's lullaby. Everyone had gone away in the hands of END, what had she left to lose? At least he was hers now. [gruvia & END!Natsu, with a side serving of nalu]


**Happy birthday to missrainysunshine on tumblr! :)**

 **my first try at fairy tail angst and end!natsu.**

* * *

Juvia lay there on the floor, her smile unfaltering as she stroked Gray's raven locks, damp and soft against her semi-liquid hand.

He was hers — _finally_ hers. She had nothing more to ask for — after all, the only goal she had only ever set most passionately in front of her was to be his bride, and nothing more. Simply knowing he belonged no one but her was already more than enough.

An unobtrusive sigh escaped Juvia's lips as she continued caressing Gray's dark tresses with her nimble fingers. She inhaled a deep breathe, reminiscing all the events that has transpired during the past few days.

Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's very own, he…

Juvia's body shook at the clear, abhorrent strip of memories. Acnologia falling to its death at Natsu's hands, Natsu's forearm bandage ripping to reveal his heinous golden red scales, Natsu's evolution to E.N.D., Natsu turning in to Zeref, his brother…

Everything rewinded and replayed in her brain, fast forwarding the more pleasant moments and expounding into the worst. Her physical wounds were slowly being healed by her liquid body, but the intangible part of the pain would never leave and just sting in the worst way possible.

Juvia buried Gray's head deeper into her neck, cradling him with utmost care. Everything was over, but she would always want to protect him.

She began to rock herself back and forth and sing the ocean's lullaby.

More memories relived themselves against her control and shook Juvia to her very core.

It was of Lucy running towards Natsu — no, END — and jumping into his clawed, scaled, steaming hands. Lucy believed that love was the one true magic that can defeat _anything,_ and that END was no different. Lucy believed that her Natsu still inside.

A simper found its way into the demon's lips. END closed his arms to embrace the blonde — the one person Natsu Dragneel never loved so deeply.

The moment was beautiful and heart-touching, a golden memory, until END opened his arms once more. Thick, hot red liquid dripped from the demon's pristine claws as Lucy fell back, pale, cold and drained.

She was dead.

 _Gone._

Juvia found herself listening to the ghastly sneer , unable to perfectly comprehend what just occurred.

Lucy _can't_ be dead…

She was the final hope, the one who believed that _love_ was the one true magic.

Lucy _can't_ be wrong.

But she was.

Juvia felt tears stinging around her eyes, and that was all the feeling her brain can fathom completely. Every other part of her was numb. She didn't feel Sting's weight heaving her front as he pushed her out of an incoming attack or hear Gray's yell of demise. Not even the sound of someone's bones crackling nearby, or the sound of Gajeel's iron arm exploding a few feet from where she was frozen.

It was too late when she realized that the Iron Dragon Slayer had fallen. Her best friend, her favorite pillar of stability.

 _Gone._

Next she heard Levy's anguished choke before it was interrupted in mid-yell — it was the moment when Juvia resurfaced, when Levy's tiny stature broke in the hands of the treacherous beast. Blood flew around, much to the demon's bliss as he burned the crumpled heap of flesh in his hand into nothing.

 _Gone._

Juvia has had enough.

She felt Gray's warm hand settling itself on the comfort of the skin of her shoulder, suggesting a unison raid. Juvia breathed and braced herself, willing her numb body to comply.

She held Gray's hands against her own tightly as they arranged their stance smoothly, as they have done a thousand times before. Their coordination willed the attack to go perfectly, but of course, it was nothing against a fire demon. Let alone the strongest one.

The last string of hope snapped and Juvia felt misery clouding her despair caused her body to run out of her control. She felt weak, like her body was made of very tender rubber. It was too late when she saw a disfigured silhouette flying towards her and simply going through her liquefied body.

Cana — or at least, whatever was left of her.

Juvia turned to look at the disembered body behind her.

 _Gone._

The memory closed itself and the blunette braced herself for another.

Juvia fiddled with Gray's ears and rubbed her broken smile against it. Gray loved it when she tickles his ear.

The final, _most painful_ memory danced in front of her eyes once more, and Juvia did her best to push the tears back. She kept the smile in her face with all the effort she could muster.

It was the horrendous laugh resonating from Etherious Natsu Dragneel, who managed to pick a one-on-one with Gray and earn the upper hand.

The ethereal being raised its claw against Gray's neck, caressing it gently before chopping it in half.

 _No._

Juvia remembered the gruesome memory of the raven-haired boy's head dropping down and rolling over to her boots.

 _Head._

Gone.

 _Dead._

She frantically searched around for the other half of his body and found it being held by the demon directly in front of her. Natsu grinned and held Gray's body horizontally, cleanly tearing it into another half before setting it into a blazing inferno.

She cringed when END raised its sharp talons, smirking at her demise. Juvia accepted her defeat and braced herself, waiting for death to come —until Natsu won over his demon side and realized everything he'd done.

Juvia watched as he struggled with himself.

A hiss of pure regret escaped the demon's lips and, after meeting Juvia's eyes, Natsu raised his claw and dug it deep onto his chest, ripping into his hideous demon hide.

Everything concluded when Natsu fell back, evaporating into a dark, ashy mist.

Juvia cradled the dismembered head in her arms as she rocked back and forth.

END is gone, and so is everybody else.

At least Gray was hers now.

* * *

 **review? :)**

 **(i suck at angst tho pls bury me)**


End file.
